Un juego de niños
by Iremione
Summary: Hum... no se muy bien que poner... Solo, el prota es un Sevi de 20 años que se enfrenta a la decisión mas dura de toda su vida. ¿Que tiene nuestro Draco de 17 años que ver en eso? Ah... leanlo...


Bueno, bueno, bueno... después de un largo y tortuoso paseo por mi lado Gryffindor, aquí estoy de nuevo, preparada para Slytherin, y con una de las primeras historias que escribí por delante. Es más, de hecho, creo que esta fue la primera historia que he escrito... Sólo he esperado para publicarla porque quería que antes la leyese alguien sin cuyo beneplácito, me siento incapaz de publicar nada en Slytherin. Esto va para mi queridisima mentora: Silverfox, ¡gracias por tu apoyo!  
JUEGOS DE NIÑOS  
  
Un muchacho de unos veinte años se asomó a la ventana del cuarto muggle que había alquilado.  
  
Ahí estaba, ese era el hombre al que tenía que matar. Él no lo había visto nunca, y ni siquiera sabía porqué tenía que hacerlo... ¿por qué?  
  
Y ahí estaba de nuevo la respuesta. Ese horrible escozor en su antebrazo izquierdo . La Marca Oscura resplandecía con un brillo acastañado, para recordarle que es un mortífago en prueba.  
  
¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo había hecho?  
  
Severus pasó una mano por su extremadamente fino y liso cabello negro, mientras la otra temblaba visiblemente, apoyada en su varita.  
  
¿Por qué? ¿por qué tenía que estar él ahí?  
  
"Un juego de niños" había dicho Lucius."Matas al muggle y yo te llevaré con el Maestro. Será fácil, los muggles están siempre distraídos. Será un juego de niños"  
  
No. A él no le parecía un juego de niños. Tal vez niños locos, tal vez niños psicópatas. Pero definitivamente no la clase de niño que él había sido.  
  
Llevó ambas manos al rostro y frotó los ojos con fuerza, deseando que cuando los volviese a abrir, estaría en Hogwarts de nuevo, tal vez en séptimo curso, dónde se le concedería otra oportunidad de elegir. Y esta vez no se equivocaría.  
  
O tal vez sí. Tal vez las cosas tuviesen que ser así. Si no hubiese seguido las indicaciones de su padre, él no estaría vivo. ¿Y qué si tenía que matar a alguien? Él es un Slytherin, se espera de él que haga cosas malas.  
  
Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa vocecita. El nunca había sido malo. Dudaba que todos los Slytherin fuesen malos, pero realmente, él no lo había sido. Había sido un alumno ejemplar. Casi el mejor en casi todas las materias. El mejor si no hubiese sido por Lily...Solo había una razó por la cual Severus se había hecho mortífago, y era su Padre.  
  
Le daba miedo. Sabía que Padre no le perdonaría jamás si se echaba para atrás. La vida de aquel muggle, que leía tranquilo, ignorante de lo que estaba a punto de sucederle, era lo único que separaba a Severus de una vida dura, pero segura del lado de Voldemort. Tal vez del lado de los vencedores.  
  
Pero...¿realmente él quería estar ahí? No, Severus no quería estar del lado de los vencedores, si no del lado correcto. Y sabía cual era, sólo ahora lo sabía.Pero...¿confiaría alguien en él si trataba de unirse de nuevo a Dumbledore?  
  
Severus se puso en pie, alisando los jeans y la camiseta.  
  
No. Ahora nadie confiaría en él. Tal vez antes sí. Lily confió en él una vez. Fueron amigos. Pero cuando Severus decidió seguir a su padre, Lily le dijo que ella le estaría esperando cuando decidiese volver, pero hasta entonces eran enemigos. Si se encontraban en la calle, si ella veía algo que no debía... él tendría que matarla, o ella le detendría antes.  
  
Solo cuando sintiese que la amistad de Lily era más importante que su propio pellejo podría volver con ellos.  
  
Y ahora él sentía que incluso la amistad de Black era más importante.  
  
Si lo dejase todo ahora y volviese con ellos.. si aceptaba la propuesta que la Orden del fénix le hizo tiempo atrás, tal vez pudiese ayudarles a luchar. Y entonces no sólo estaría del lado correcto, si no que tendría verdaderos amigos.  
  
Tan pronto como apareció, esa idea se fue de su mente. Potter jamás le aceptaría. Y ahora Lily no estaba sola para decidir sus amistades. Estaba casada con James, y aún encima también tenian al pequeño Harry.  
  
La vida de Lily había continuado, mientras Severus se había quedado atrás. Nunca había deseado que ella le amase, pues él tampoco lo había hecho. Sólo queria ser uno mas del grupo. Integrarse definitivamente entre ellos, merecerse la amistad de Lily. Después de todo, ellos habian aceptado a Remus. ¿Cuál era la diferencia?, el tambien era un Slytherin.... claro que no era el hijo de un mortífago.  
  
Severus nunca entendería los motivos de Potter para odiarle con tanto fervor. Él les había delatado algunas veces (de acuerdo, muchas veces) pero esa era su obligación como prefecto, después de todo, Lily tambien lo habia hecho. El no podía cambiar el pasado. Y el futuro no le dejaba otra alternativa.  
  
Ya no le quedaban esperanzas de unirse a la Orden del Fénix como espía para Dumbledore. De modo que ya sólo le quedaba el otro bando: Voldemort.  
  
En un súbito impulso, Severus recogió la varita que tenía en el suelo. Abrió la ventana y alzó el brazo.  
  
La mano le temblaba con fuerza. Sabía que no podría hacerlo. Jamás había conseguido matar a la araña. No podía ver sufrir a los seres vivos, y menos aún a los humanos. Pero eso Voldemort no lo sabía, y probablemente tampoco le importaba. Sólo le interesaba Severus porque era bueno en Pociones y Artes Oscuras. Y el Avada Kedavra sólo era la última prueba antes de ser un mortífago.  
  
-Avada...- susurró Severus con voz entrecortada. El muggle todavía estaba leyendo.  
  
Pero Severus no pudo terminar la maldición, pues una voz jovial le llamó súbitamente por detrás.  
  
-¿Aún no has hecho eso?- preguntó Lucius, mirando extrañado a su compañero.  
  
-No puedo- murmuró Severus casi inaudiblemente.  
  
Con delicadeza, Lucius apartó a Severus de la ventana. Cogió la varita del muchacho y susurró la Maldición Prohibida.  
  
-No se lo digas a nadie- murmuró Lucius.  
  
Severus observó con su sangre helada, cómo la Marca Castaña en su brazo iba volviéndose de un color rojo intenso, para finalmete volverse negra como la noche.  
  
-¿Por qué?- preguntó Severus.  
  
-Te necesitamos en el grupo. Tal vez no puedas matar, pero sí serás útil para muchas otras cosas. Vamos, hay algo que el Maestro quiere que veamos todos.  
  
Severus hizo un ligero movimiento, para romper el contacto que Lucius había establecido. El simple roce de la mano de su viejo amigo, la revolvía las tripas a Severus ahora. En ese momento, el muchacho solo tenía una idea fija en su mente. No le importaba que no le quisiesen en la Orden. Simplemente, él no quería volverse como Lucius.  
  
-¿El qué?- preguntó Severus, tratando que el otro no se diese cuenta de su molestia.  
  
-Alguien ha traicionado a los Potter. Nos va a mostrar quien es nuestro nuevo aliado, y luego los nuevos iremos con él, para matar al padre... y al hijo.  
  
Severus se estremeció. Por encima del hombro de Lucius vió un calendario. 31 de Octubre de 1981. Harry Potter apenas tenía un año de vida.  
  
-¿Y... Lily?- preguntó tartamudeando. Lucius frunció el ceño.  
  
-A ella no tendría porqué pasarle nada. A no ser que haga alguna tontería. ¿Vamos?  
  
-¿Cómo?- preguntó Severus, aunque él ya sabía que jamás llegaría a esa reunión. Tenía que hacer algo. Lily jamás sería feliz si Harry moría. Él lo sabía. Lily daría su vida por su hijo.  
  
-.Cierra los ojos. ¿Lo sientes?- Severus asintió.  
  
-Oigo una voz que me dice "sígueme"  
  
-Pues sólo síguela. Verás como es fácil.  
  
Con un suave chasquido, Lucius desapareció delante de Severus. Este abrió los ojos y tomó una decisión. Ni Lucius ni los otros mortífagos sabrían jamás por qué Severus no había llegado a esa reunión. La mayoría imaginaría que había tenido miedo. Y otros sospechaban que lo que no quería era ver sufrir a su mejor amigo. Pero no sería un traidor.  
  
Cerró los ojos, y siguiendo otra voz que le llamaba con mucha más intensidad, se apareció en el despacho de Albus Dumbledore. *******  
  
-Mi padre dice que puedo confiar en ti, para esto.  
  
Severus miró los fríos ojos grises del muchacho sentado ante él. Apenas tenía 17 años, y la Marca Castaña ya brillaba en su brazo como si tuviese luz propia.  
  
Severus se puso en pie y examinó el brazo pálido y delgado del chico rubio.  
  
-¿Es una gran marca de mortífago lo que veo ahí?  
  
-Padre dice que tú tienes una igual. Que tú me ayudarás y me protegerás. Que me enseñarás lo que tengo que hacer.  
  
Severus suspiró y se sentó al lado de Draco. Lucius no tenía ni la más pequeña idea del favor que le había hecho a su hijo...  
  
-Antes de nada, Draco, tengo que preguntarte si realmente tú deseas ser un mortífago. Si sabes los riesgos que tiene.  
  
-Sí... supongo- musitó Draco, clavando la vista en el suelo. Severus miró de nuevo los ojos del chico y vió algo que él ya conocía demasiado bien.  
  
-Lo sé, Draco. Sé que le tienes miedo a Lucius, y que por eso le obedeces. Por eso te voy a ayudar, pero me temo que no como tu padre esperaba. Draco levantó la vista y miró a Severus.  
  
¿Realmete él podría ayudarle a salir airoso de ese lío? Eso ya no era como llamar "sangre sucia" a Granger o montar peleas con Potty y los suyos.... aquello ya no era... un juego de niños.  
  
Fin  
  
****** ¿Y bien? Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi... pero aún siento que hay cosas que no dejo del todo claras, que hay que imaginarse demasiado, identificarse con los personajes. Si teneis algun tipo de duda, podeis preguntarme, intentaré contestar a todo el mundo... (¡pero para eso necesito una dirección, asi que cuidado los anonimos!)  
  
¡Hasta el próximo fic!  
  
Iremione 


End file.
